ABOUT THE ISLANDS
. - - . . . . . '~ 'ABOUT THE ISLANDS' ~' ---- . . UNDER CONSTRUCTION - Please bare with us, this section is just a skeleton, check back as we put meat on the bones day by day. . . - - Bay - - ____________ is an ﻿archipelago located in the South China Sea, Positioned West of the Philippines, and East of Vietnam and Thailand. . ---- 'NAME & NAME ORIGINS & ALTERNATE NAMES' . The names given mostly revolve around the imposing and fearful view of the islands by the local cultures in the surrounding region. Names referring to it being cursed, forbidden, and to the rocks that make it so hard to occupy or navigate. Forbidden - Doom - Rocks - Teeth - Death - Shadows Vietnamese, Italian/Venetian, Pinyin(chinese), Japanese, Thai . . . ---- '''- - - POLITICS & GOVERNMENT - - -' . - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . Corporate and Native relations... . . . '- DEFENSE & SECURIT'Y - - - . Defense & Security is provided by several organizations. . . . . . . . . '- Department of Defense' . . . The Department of Defense coordinates... . . . Army Army Reserves National Guard Regional Militia Navy Coast Patrol Navy Reserve Naval Guard Air Force Air Force Reserve . . '- Corporate Security' - . . . Corporate Security . . . . ______ _____ PMC ______ _____ PMC Red Moon . . '- Local Police Forces' . . . Local Police . . . . - Government Jail & Prison System . '- ISSUES -''' - SOA - Jap-Yak - Chi-Tri - Irish-mob - Islamic Quarter - Indian-Paki Disputes . . '''- Corporate Prison System' . - ____ . . . . . . '- INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS -' - - . International Relations are often tense due to the islands status as a tax shelter and strict no-extradition zone. . - UN / OECD / EU & US Treasury have all had continued fights with __________ over the Government's refusal to force the banks to disclose information and transfer assets. . - EU & US DOJ have all had confrontations with the Government over their strict non-extradition stance. . - Fight with China over the continued harboring of Chinese refugees. . - Fight with Vietnam over the continued welcoming of ex-South Vietnamese forces and their families. . - Despite fight with vietnam over SouthVietnamese stance, good business and military relations. . - Fight with the surrounding countries over the summary execution of terrorists from those nations. . - Some groups protest the "For-Profit" Prison System in place in the Islands. The prison is designed to operate at a profit and accepts long-term & life-sentence prisoners from around the world. Several groups charge that the prisons also accept political prisoners from dictatoriships and communsit states, and that conditions for life-term and polticial prisoners are often that of forced work camps. . - Charges from several groups that some natives practice human sacrifice in their religious rites. . -- Excellent trade ties with small European nations for distribution to all of EU, such as Tarrantry. . . . . . '- ADMINISTRATIVE DIVISIONS -' - - "''Picture" - - Corporate Economic Zones Tourist Zones Native Regions . . - "New Ireland" - " . . . . ---- '''- - - GEOGRAPHY - - -' '- TOP -''' - - "Picture" - - (NEED TO MAKE A NICE BIG PRESENTABLE MAP) __________ __________ is an archipelago home to several distinct geographic regions. The outer islands consist of massive sheer cliffs and moutains. As you progress within the outer ring of islands the water rapidly shallows getting down to 25 feet through many areas. Most of the mountainous islands are covered in tropical rainforest. The highest mountain is __________ __________, It measures up to 3,464 meters (_,___ feet) above sea level and is located on the island of ____________. Offshore of the outer island the depth of the seas is incredible, amongst the deepest in the world. The longest river is the ________ River on __________. . . . '''- FLORA & FAUNA -' - - "''Picture" - - . The Islands' rainforests and its extensive coastlines make it home to a diverse range of birds, plants, animals, and sea creatures. The Islands feature a few large predators, including several of the world's largest snakes, big cats, and birds of prey, such as the ________ Falcon. The maritime waters encompass a massive area, producing unique and diverse marine life. The coral reef system of the islands is one of the largest in the world. __________ waters also sustain the cultivation of pearls, crabs, and seaweeds. . . The world's most abundant and untapped fishery. - Giant Mekong Catfish - Yellow-Fin Tuna - Southern Bluefin Tuna - Pacific Bluefin Tuna - Longtail Tuna - Dogtooth Tuna - Skipjack Tuna - Wahoo - Black Marlin - Striped Marlin - Shortbill Spearfish - Swordfish - Shortfin Mako Shark - Barracuda - Great Barracuda - Manta Ray - Giant Grouper - Malabar Grouper - Giant Trevally - ______ Mackerel - Double-Lined Mackerel - Indo-Pacific King Mackerel - Anchovies - ______ Mackerel - Krill - ______ Krill - ______ Phytoplankton - ______ Phytoplankton - _______ Lobster - _______ Lobster - _______ Lobster - 30 pound average - 57 pound Largest . '''- CLIMATE -' - - "Picture" - - . ______ . Massive Typhoons . . . ---- '- - - ECONOMY - - -' '- TOP -''' - - "Picture" - - . Uses ________ Dollar, but almost all businesses in the country accept and exchange US currency. . . Tourism Massive Natural Resources Oil & Natural Gas Shipyards Casinos & Gambling . . . CROPS . - Corn - Coffee - Tea - Rice - Cane Sugar - Citrus - Tobacco - Exotic Woods - Rubber - Pearls - Coconuts - . . '- - -' - Sheep - Cattle - Pigs - Fish - . . RESOURCES - Oil - Natural Gas - Uranium - Coal - Gold - Copper - Tin - Lead - Tungsten - Diamonds - Nickel - Manganese - Chromite - - - - . ---- '''- - - INFRASTRUCTURE - - -' '- TOP -''' - - "Picture" - - . . . '''- TRANSPORTATION -' . Bicycles, Segways, Mopeds, Scooters, Golf Carts, Motorcycles, Horses, Donkies, BOATS, . . . '- RAILROADS' . - - "''Railroad Causeway" - - . . '- Eddington Industries RR,' -- __ - Islands Rail Link, -- __ '- Sentinel Rail Services,' -- __ - Government Rail, -- __ - World Railroading Museum, -- __ - HP Experience, -- __ . . All Major islands are connected by an extensive rail network using bridges and causeways. Quick and efficient movement of passengers and cargo from one end of the islands to the other is made possible through this network. Also the major ports and airfields are connected to these lines. The rail lines form the main cargo arteries of the country carrying hundreds of containers to and from the artificial ports on each train. . . . . . '''- AIRPORTS' . - - "''Offshore Air & Sea Port" - - . 3X Offshore International Airports. 3X Interior former Japanese WW2 Airfields. Several Private Airfields. Numerous Floatplane Facilities. Numerous Helicopter Facilities. . . . '''- ISLAND MOTORPOOL' - - "Picture" - - . The National Motorpool makes available several models of vehicle and strongly suggests that only vehicles of these types be used for ease of acquisitioon and repair. . . . '- MARITIME' . - - "''Container Port" - - . The country being an ﻿archipelago, the primary form of transportation is by boat. With extensive canals, rivers, and chains of islands a boat is the way to go. . PORTS - 3X Artificial Cargo Ports, co-located with the airports. - 5X Internal Ports - Oil Port - Natural Gas Port - Coal Port - Bulk Goods Port - 2X Cruise Ship Ports . CANAL NETWORK - _ . MARINAS . . SERVICES . - Passenger Ferries - - - Hydrofoils - - - Hovercraft - - - Large Ferries - Cargo Ferries - Fuel Boats - Hospital Boats - Grocery Boats - Fresh-Water Boats - Trash Boats . - Boat Repair - Boat Sales - Ship Repair - Shipbuilding . . . . '''- COMMUNICATIONS -' - - "''Picture" - - . . . . ---- '''- - - DEMOGRAPHICS - - -' '- TOP -''' - - "Picture" - - . . . '''- ETHNICITY -' - - "''Picture" - - . Native Population American Expatriates - (West) Irish Refugees Workers - (South West) German Workers - (West) Chinese Refugees & Workers - (South East) Venetian Descendants Spanish Descendants - (East) Vietnamese Refugees - (East) Indian Refugees & Workers - (North East) Pakistani Workers - (South East) Brazilian Workers Filipino Workers - (West) . . '''- CITIES -' - - "''Picture" - - - Venetian City - Container City - New Hamburg - Little Dublin - Little Tokyo - Ryukyu City - Ibiza-East - Indian City - Pakistani Community - Chinese Zone - Vietnamese/Cambodian Zone - Thai Area - Filipino Area - Brazilian Area - Spanish Area - US Expatriate Zone . . . '''- LANGUAGE -' - - "''Picture" - - English, Venetian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Thai, Japanese, Vietnamese, Filipino, . English is the Primary Official Language of ______, with the Native _____ being the primary in the _____ region. Venetian is an Official Secondary language of the city of ______. . . . '''- RELIGION -' - - "''Roman Catholic Church" - - . While the two Official Religions of the islands are Roman Catholicism and the Native ______, ﻿Buddhism, Shintoism, Hinduism & Islam are widely practiced by many of the workforce brought in from the surrounding countries. . . . . ---- '''- - - EDUCATION - - -' '- TOP -''' .' - - "''Study Cube" - - . Relatively Recent, the local ones are mostly container-based, though some new boarding schools and universities are popping up for foreigners. . Article: St Abbot's Article: Boarding Schools of ______ Article: The new trend in education: College in Paradise . . . . ---- - - - HEALTH - - -' '- TOP -''' - - "Hospital" - - Healthcare was very basic, and is now provided by boats and container clinics locally, drawing complaints over the massive modern medical facilities provided for foreign Medical-Tourists. . Article: Medical-Tourism . . . . ---- '''- - - CULTURE & SOCIETY - - -' '- TOP -''' - - "Picture" - - . . . '''- CUISINE -' - - "''Picture" - - - (Local cuisine features alot of fish, pork, and in ancient times man...) . . . '''- MYTHOLOGY & LITERATURE -' - - "''Picture" - - - (Islands of Death) . . . '''- MEDIA -' - - "''Picture" - - - Local Media - Newspapers - Radio - TV - Internet - International Media about.... . . . '''- SPORTS & RECREATION -' - - "''Picture" - - . SPORTS & ATHLETICS . Swimming -''' ________ are the worlds strongest and fastest swimmers naturally. 'Canoeing -' ________ are passionate about canoeing and canoes are used for near anything since their introduction to the islands. '''Running of the Bulls - ____ Soccer -''' ____ - - - Soccer - - - 'Baseball -' ____ - - - Baseball - - - 'Motorsports -' ____ fencing jousting - _ - _ 'Boating -' ____ - _ 'Fishing - '''____ '''Hunting -' ____ 'Cheerleading -' ____ 'Volleyball -' ____ 'Ice Sports -' ____ . . '''GAMBLING Casinos Horse Tracks Dog Tracks Sports Betting RECREATION - ______ Aquarium - ______ ZOO - ______ Prehistoric Animal Preserve - ____ Massive Amusement Park - ____ Massive Waterpark - ____ World's Largest Airsoft / LazerTag / Paintball / Civilian MILES-Gear Complex - ____ World Railroading Museum - ____ Scenic Railroad - ____ Aircraft Museum - - - . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . ---- - . . . - . . . ---- - - - '- HOME -' - - - ---- . Category:MAIN PAGES